My Pride
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Ritsuko, pekerjaan, desa Sotoba dan cinta yang kandas… RitsukoXToshi, fic pertama Shiki
1. Chapter 1

**My Pride**

Shiki © Fuyumi Ono

Fanfic by **BlackKiss'Valentine** 2011

Summary : Ritsuko, pekerjaan, desa Sotoba dan cinta yang kandas…

-

Namaku Ritsuko. Ritsuko Kunihara.

Aku pindah ke desa Sotoba yang terpencil ketika aku masuk SMP. Lingkungan yang asri dan udara yang masih segar sangat menyenangkan, seakan dengan ramah menyambutku yang sedikit tak pandai bergaul. Walau begitu, adik perempuanku rupanya merasa begitu sengsara harus pindah kesini. Dia yang ceria terus-terusan cemberut karena harus meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

"_Nee…_Ricchan. Kau akan menulis apa untuk kuisioner cita-citamu?"tanya teman sekelasku ketika guru pembimbing dari BK memberikan kuisioner yang menanyakan cita-cita kami dan akan bersekolah dimana kami nanti.

Aku menggeleng, "…Tadinya aku bercita-cita menjadi perawat. Tapi…"

Kami pindah kesini karena ayahku baru saja meninggal bulan lalu. Untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih murah dan suasana yang baru, Ibu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Sotoba yang jauh dari modernisasi. Untuk kembali ke kota yang pasti akan memberatkan keuangan Ibu, aku lebih memilih menyerah terhadap cita-cita itu. Ya, pasti aku akan bersekolah disini, dan akan mendapatkan pekerjaan sekedarnya sampai salah seorang pemuda dari sudut desa ini meminangku… Benar-benar klasik seperti novel.

"Hee? Enaknya… Berarti nantinya kau bekerja di klinik keluarga Ozaki, ya? Senangnya!"

"Eh? O-Ozaki?"

"Kau belum tahu? Itu klinik yang ada di bukit sana, milik keluarga Ozaki. Calon generasi berikutnya masih SMA, lho! Tampan pula!"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku polos yang disambut gelak tawa berkepanjangan. "Bodoh! Mati pun aku tak sudi dengannya! Dia memang tampan, tapi kasar seperti Ayahnya. Aku lebih suka anak kepala kuil, Seishin-san. Dia sangat baik dan sama tampannya."

Mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"_Tadaima_!" seruku ketika memasuki rumah sore itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya ibu pergi jalan-jalan disekitar untuk beramah-tamah dengan tetangga. Tapi aku melihat sepatu merah adikku berhamburan di _gekkan_. Apa dia tidur siang, ya?

Aku memasuki dapur untuk mengambil air minum, dan kudapati adikku tergolek di depan wastafel.

"Midori! Bertahanlah!" Aku menghambur mendekati adikku dan membalik tubuhnya. Napasnya ada, tapi begitu lemah. Wajahnya pucat. Aku ingat, sudah beberapa hari ini dia melewatkan makan bersama untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ya Tuhan, sesedih itukah kamu untuk berpisah dengan teman-temanmu, Midori?

Dalam kepanikan itu, nama Ozaki yang terlontar dalam pembicaraan tadi siang melintas dikepalaku. Tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian, aku berlari sambil menggendong adikku keluar rumah. Niatnya berlari sendiri ke Klinik Ozaki, tapi tetangga yang kebetulan melihat segera membantu mengantarkan kami dengan sepeda motornya.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat bangunan putih beratap hijau semakin jelas terlihat. Itulah Klinik Ozaki yang sedang kami tuju.

Klinik Ozaki adalah sekomplek bangunan yang digunakan sebagai klinik dan rumah pribadi keluarga Ozaki selama beberapa generasi, yang luas dan mewah kendati tidak seheboh puri Kanemasa yang kukira istana dongeng ketika melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Dan digerbangnya berdiri seorang dokter muda dengan rambut berantakan yang langsung menggendong adikku ke dalam klinik dengan sigapnya. Aku mengikutinya dibelakang, bertanya-tanya dalam hati,_ 'jangan-jangan ini Ozaki-san yang dibicarakan itu?'_

Aku menunggu dengan cemas diruang tunggu sambil menahan tangis karena tak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan tetanggaku. 5 menit, 10 menit… Dokter itu belum keluar juga. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, seorang perawat cantik keluar dari kamar dan mendekatiku. "Kamu kakaknya, 'kan? Adikmu tidak apa-apa. Kamu temuilah Ozaki-san di kamar itu, dia mau bicara."

Aku agak takut karena teringat perkataan bahwa Ozaki-san orang yang kasar, sekalipun aku tak yakin kalau dia orang yang dimaksud karena dia bertindak sigap seperti dokter sungguhan… Bukannya Ozaki-san itu masih SMA?

"_Dozo._" kata dokter muda itu sambil menarik sebuah kursi untukku. Kulihat adikku terbaring dengan selang infus menancap sampai ke tangannya, membuatku melupakan rasa segan untuk bicara dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Adikmu hanya anemia dan sedikit dehidrasi. Setelah beristirahat dan makan makanan bergizi pasti sehat …Sepertinya dia ambruk karena belum makan…"

Aku menunduk mengingat nafsu makan adikku yang memang sedang turun. "Dia tidak suka pindah kesini, jadi beberapa hari ini mogok makan."kataku lirih. Tetanggaku menimpali, "Mereka keluarga yang baru pindah di Sotoba, Toshio-kun."

Jadi namanya Toshio?

Dokter muda yang bernama Toshio itu mengangguk paham dan berpikir. "Siapa namamu?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Ritsuko."

"Nah, Ritsuko… Mungkin ini agak sulit karena penyakit yang diderita adikmu kini bukan berasal dari kuman atau virus, melainkan dari hatinya yang terluka karena harus menghadapi lingkungan baru yang tidak dikenalnya… Tapi, kuharap sedikit demi sedikit kau beri ia dukungan moral agar ia tidak stress sampai menolak makan. Ia masih dalam pertumbuhan dan masih kecil, mogok makan selama 1 hari bisa membuatnya sakit parah."

Aku mengangguk dan berkata 'ya' dengan berat. Tangisku tumpah disana. Tetanggaku menepuk pundakku dengan kasihan. Titik cairan infus berjatuhan dengan irama yang sama tanpa bersuara, membiarkan senggukanku yang lemah menggema sendirian diruangan itu.

Tangan yang sigap membopong adikku dan menolongnya itu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa… Tidak apa-apa…" katanya menghiburku. "Kau sudah membawanya kemari dengan tepat waktu dan sekarang dia sudah tidur. Kau kakak yang hebat. Kau hanya perlu membujuknya sedikit lagi untuk membuka hatinya pada desa ini, supaya dia semakin sehat." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya saat mengatakan kata-kata itu, dan yang ada disana adalah wajah penuh pengertian dengan senyum indah yang mengembang diantara kumis dan janggutnya yang sedikit bertumbuh.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa tidak boleh menyerah dengan cita-citaku sebagai perawat setelah mendengar perkataannya yang lembut dan merasakan kehangatan dari kulit tangannya dikepalaku. Air mataku masih menetes, tapi aku merasa kelegaan yang luar biasa didalam dadaku. Bukan hanya karena adikku telah ditolongnya, tapi juga karena telah diselamatkan dari kegundahanku selama ini tentang masa depan yang tidak pasti dan kelihatan muram semenjak Ayah tiada.

"Terima kasih…"

Malam itu juga adikku dibawa pulang setelah sadar dan ditengah jalan aku bertanya pada tetanggaku.

"Siapa nama dokter itu?"

"Oh, dia Toshio Ozaki, calon generasi berikutnya di Klinik Ozaki…"

Betapa Ozaki yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dibicarakan.


	2. Chapter 2

My Pride (part 2)

Shiki © Fuyumi Ono

Fanfic by BlackKiss'Valentine 2011

Summary : Ritsuko, pekerjaan, desa Sotoba dan cinta yang kandas…

* * *

><p>Setahun, 2 tahun dan seterusnya berlalu setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Ozaki-sensei di ruang klinik itu. Di tahun kedua masa SMP-ku, Ozaki-sensei keluar dari desa untuk kuliah di kota dan baru beberapa bulan lalu ia kembali setelah mendapatkan sertifikat prakteknya dalam waktu yang relatif singkat—sementara aku tengah menghadapi ujian akhir masa SMA dan telah tumbuh sebagai gadis berambut hijau yang cantik (kata teman-temanku).<p>

Adikku sembuh dari _homesick_-nya dan juga tumbuh menjadi gadis modis yang ceria hanya dengan kuajak berkeliling desa tak lama setelah insiden itu. Ada banyak anak yang seumuran dengannya sehingga tak perlu banyak waktu untuk membuatnya menghabiskan hari dengan bermain sampai waktu makan malam menjelang.

Saat dia, Ozaki-sensei datang, mungkin akulah orang pertama yang melihatnya turun dari bus dengan membawa kopor cokelat besar dan sebuah tas dokter. Ia berhenti untuk menyalakan rokok dan saat itulah akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di sana, mematung untuk beberapa saat dengan pipi yang rasanya terbakar.

"Oh. Kau…?"

Sepertinya dia melupakan namaku.

"R-Ritsuko. Ritsuko Kunihara, Ozaki-san." Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam sekaligus mengatur pikiranku.

"Ahh… Iya, Ritsuko." Ia terlihat ingin bergegas dan mencoba menarik kopor besarnya, tapi tangannya kerepotan dengan satu tas kecil yang penting dan menambah bebannya."_Ano_… Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah." katanya sambil keberatan mengangkat kopor itu, yang kemudian terjatuh mengenai jari-jari kakinya ketika pegangannya sudah menyerah. Ia mengaduh.

"Saya bantu bawakan yang kecil saja agar Anda tidak kerepotan." tawarku sambil terkekeh kecil saat ia mengangkat bahu, pasrah dengan kejadian konyolnya dihadapanku.

Tak banyak yang bisa kubicarakan dengannya. Bagaimana pun lembutnya ia saat itu, ia tetap tidak terlihat suka berbasa-basi dan galak seperti yang telah diketahui. Tapi aku yakin, ia adalah orang yang berhati hangat didalamnya karena kehangatan itu tersampaikan ketika ia mengusap kepalaku saat itu, dan masih dengan sangat baik kuingat dan kujadikan hari berharga sampai saat ini.

Tapi, melihat tas dokter yang bergoyang-goyang ditanganku, aku membuka suara dan berkata, "Sekarang Anda resmi menjadi dokter, ya… Selamat, Ozaki-san."

"Hm. Begitulah. Terima kasih."

Klinik Ozaki telah terlihat muka gerbangnya ketika aku teringat, "Ngomong-ngomong saya juga akan berusaha di semester depan agar bisa memasuki akademi perawat yang bagus."

"Eh? Kau ingin menjadi perawat?" Ia terlihat kaget dan tertarik dalam nadanya. Aku mengangguk pelan dengan rona kemerahan dipipi. Ia tersenyum tipis (yang bernilai besar untuk seorang Ozaki dan aku, tentunya), "Walau sulit, berusahalah. Kalau kau pasti bisa. Dan kalau sudah, kembalilah ke sini dan bekerjalah denganku. Aku akan membutuhkanmu."

Rasanya jiwaku meledak mendengarnya.

"K-Kita sudah sampai, O-Ozaki-san! Ini tas Anda… Aku harus kembali." Kataku gugup berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya selama ini walau kami hanya pernah berhadapan secara langsung satu kali, pada saat itu. Tidak, aku memang ingin dia tahu apa yang kurasa sebagai 'cinta' ini…Tapi bukan sekarang. Aku belum siap.

"Oh. Terima kasih. Berjuanglah dengan ujiannya, ya."katanya tidak sadar.

"B-baik. Aku akan berjuang. Aku permisi dulu."kataku sambil mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Klinik Ozaki yang tak kukunjungi selain disaat aku merindukan dirinya. Tapi kini ia telah kembali, sebagai dokter, generasi baru pemilik Klinik Ozaki yang tampan dan berwibawa. Walau sebentar lagi giliranku yang pergi keluar desa, untuk belajar menjadi perawat dan kembali berpisah dengan senyumnya yang langka; aku telah menetapkan hatiku untuk menjadi perawat dan membantunya di klinik—mungkin untuk seumur hidupku, disisinya.

Bukankah itu terdengar membanggakan?

"Selamat datang kembali, Ricchan!" sambut Tohru, putra sulung keluarga Muto yang kerap bermain denganku. Ia membawa sepedanya untuk membantu membawakan barang-barangku, sang perawat yang kembali untuk bekerja di Klinik Ozaki, tempat Toshio Ozaki bekerja. Tapi karena hampir semua barang yang berat sudah ku kirimkan ke rumah terlebih dahulu, aku hanya memangku sebuah kopor berukuran sedang dan segera dibonceng pulang oleh Tohru.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Tohru. Kau semakin tampan saja." pujiku. Dia tersipu. Aku yang duduk di kursi belakang tak menyadari gelagat pemuda itu, dan hanya menikmati pemandangan Sotoba yang tak banyak berubah sedari hari pertama kepindahanku di desa yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kemacetan ini.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Ricchan?"

"Hm. Aku sudah jadi perawat sekarang, dan Klinik Ozaki sudah menerimaku bekerja karena memang jumlah pegawai di sana sedikit. Aku akan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan kerja sungguhan sesegera mungkin, karena aku tidak sabar ingin menolong orang-orang disini."

"Ha ha ha! Berarti kau ingin ada seseorang yang jatuh sakit untuk kau rawat, begitu?" goda Tohru padaku. Aku menyenggol punggungnya dan keseimbangan sepedanya sempat goyah. Kami tertawa.

Aku memang benar-benar tak sabar untuk menjadi berguna bagi Ozaki-sensei.

"Oh, kau datang."sambutnya, Toshio Ozaki sang Direktur baru Klinik Ozaki ketika melihatku datang ke klinik pagi itu. Aku mengajukan beberapa berkas yang akan dilihat olehnya untuk kepentingan pekerjaan, dan berharap semua tetek-bengek itu bisa segera selesai tanpa memperlambat dimulainya praktek sungguhanku.

Sekali lagi aku melihat padanya yang sama tak banyak berubah kecuali pada kantung matanya yang beberapa lapis lebih banyak, dan bibirnya yang semakin menghitam karena terlalu banyak merokok. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan kulitnya yang terbakar matahari tidak berubah, juga mata tajamnya dengan bola coklat bening yang indah.

Pintu ruangan tempat kami bicara diketuk dan itu membuyarkan fantasi liarku dalam sekejap. Ozaki-sensei mempersilakan yang berada dibaliknya untuk masuk, tapi 2 detik sebelum itu diucapkan seorang wanita telah membuka pintu itu dengan cukup kasar dan menghambur ke meja Ozaki-sensei, serta merta melupakan besarnya meja utama dihadapannya untuk memeluk leher dokter. Aku, sebagai saksi yang bisu karena kehilangan kata-kata, hanya bisa terdiam dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang melihat wanita eksentrik dengan rambut pirang mengembang mencekik leher Ozaki-sensei.

"Uhuk! Hentikan, Kyoko! Aku sedang ada tamu…"ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut wanita itu yang merespon keberadaanku dengan '_ara?_' yang polos dan wajah tanpa beban, setelah membokongiku dengan terusan yang terlalu terbuka sampai pangkal pahanya bisa terlihat.

Tapi sebentar… Ozaki-sensei tadi memanggilnya apa? '_Kyoko'_?

"_Arara_… Perkenalkan, aku Kyoko, tunangan Toshi-kun"

"Eh?"

"Kyoko! Jangan mengganggu waktu kerjaku!" Ozaki-sensei membanting berkasku yang kebetulan ada ditangannya untuk menggertak 'Kyoko', yang membuatku terkejut luar biasa mendengar perkataannya. '_tunangan_', dia bilang?

"_Nee…_ Padahal aku sudah minta kau cuti sebentar untuk melihat-lihat pakaian pengantin di kota sebelah. Yah, sekalian untuk kencan karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kamu jahat, Toshi-kun…" katanya manja.

"Tapi kau bisa meneleponku lebih dulu, 'kan? Kau tak perlu mendobrak kantorku dan menginterupsi kerjaku. Berusaha membunuhku."

"Ayolah, Toshi… Kau tahu kau sangat malas untuk mengangkat teleponku. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku yang calon istrimu kesepian sendiri, hm?" Kyoko memonyongkan bibirnya, meminta cium pada Ozaki-sensei yang kemudian mencengkram wajah Kyoko dan menjauhkannya.

"Hentikan! Bicarakan diluar saja… Maaf, Ritsuko. Aku akan segera kembali." katanya untuk permisi mengusir tunangannya keluar. Beberapa menit aku masih mendengar perdebatan mereka dibalik pintu yang telah kembali ditutup dengan rapi, tapi menit berikutnya aku mendengar erangan Ozaki-sensei yang terputus-putus. Sepertinya dia dicium paksa. Setelah itu dia marah-marah lagi.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Toshio Ozaki-sensei. Ia tetap perokok aktif seperti dulu. Tegas dan jarang berkesempatan mencukur jenggotnya seperti dulu… Tapi ada perubahan besar dalam _hidup_nya, yakni memiliki tunangan cantik nan eksentrik yang menyukainya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sementara aku tengah bergelut dengan ilmu perawatan yang rumit di kota yang jauh. Aku tidak tahu ia siapa, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bertemu, tapi aku tahu aku patah hati saat itu juga.

2 hari kemudian, aku resmi menjadi perawat di Klinik Ozaki. Aku berkenalan dengan Yasuyo-san dan lainnya yang begitu ramah sehingga segera saja aku menjadi akrab dengan mereka. Dalam sebuah kesempatan, aku bertanya pada Yasuyo-san tentang Kyoko, yang dijawabnya :

"Dia wanita aneh yang dijodohkan kepada Ozaki-san karena katanya Ibunya malu, Ozaki-san tak kunjung menikah sementara Masuyuki-san yang teman kecilnya saja sudah punya anak. Ozaki-san, 'kan anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Kyoko-san sendiri wanita kaya pemilik toko barang antik di kota Mizobe yang hobi berfoya-foya dan menaiki mobil yang berbeda-beda, pilihan pertama dalam perjodohan yang langsung diiyakan oleh Ozaki-san. Menurutku, sih, bukan karena cinta ; hanya ingin masalah itu segera selesai. Kau tahulah, Ozaki-san seperti apa… Pekerja keras."

'_bukan karena cinta'_ adalah kata yang terdengar merdu ditelingaku untuk sesaat; karena cinta atau tidak cinta Ozaki-sensei nyatanya akan tetap menikah dengan Kyoko beberapa minggu lagi…


	3. Chapter 3

My Pride (part 3)

Shiki © Fuyumi Ono

Fanfic by BlackKiss'Valentine 2011

Summary : Ritsuko, pekerjaan, desa Sotoba dan cinta yang kandas…

* * *

><p>Hampir semua orang diundang dalam acara pernikahan <em>'waka-sensei'<em> Ozaki Toshio dan Kyoko, karena bagaimana pun juga keluarga Ozaki sudah seperti bangsawan di Sotoba. Tapi Ozaki-sensei sendiri terlihat enggan mengundang rekan-rekan kerjanya. Paling-paling untuk untuk alasan _'siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab saat ada keadaan darurat sementara kita berpesta…?'_ dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tetap datang atas paksaan perawat-perawat lain untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Ozaki-sensei saat menikah, selain karena rasa penasaran pribadiku. Kami berjanji untuk kembali lebih cepat dan berjaga di klinik.

Benar saja. Acara berjalan cepat dan simpel. Kyoko terlihat masam dengan kimono putih yang indah dan gemerlap di bawah sinar mentari. Rupanya Kyoko-san tidak setuju harus menikah dengan adat Jepang yang merepotkan dan dianggapnya kuno. Untuk satu itu Ozaki-sensei dan Kyoko menyatukan suara, membuat acara berlangsung secepat mungkin. Keluarga mereka hanya bisa terkejut atas kelancangan dan keegoisan itu, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi bagaimana Ozaki-sensei mengenakan kimono hitam dan berjalan dengan tenang begitu membekas diingatanku dan membuat dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Hatiku menjerit-jerit melihat ia dan Kyoko berbagi sake dalam cawan yang menandakan kemantapan hati mereka untuk bersama dalam manis dan pahitnya hidup. _'harusnya aku yang berada disana! Harusnya aku yang menenggak sake itu!',_ pikirku.

"Aku ke klinik duluan." kataku yang melenggang pergi saat resepsi baru saja dimulai. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia Ozaki-sensei yang mungkin saja akan dikeluarkannya saat bersantap nanti. Aku sudah cukup mual menanti prosesi yang seperti akan berlangsung selamanya. Aku memang penasaran, tapi sekarang aku menyesalkan kedatanganku sendiri. Aku jadi makin tidak mengerti diriku belakangan ini. Berat badanku turun dan aku kerap lemas akibat dehidrasi, padahal aku seorang perawat.

Apakah seberat ini saat patah hati? Ozaki-sensei adalah orang pertama yang kusukai dan tetap seperti itu sekalipun kami terpisah jauh selama bertahun-tahun, tapi sekarang Ozaki-sensei sudah menjadi milik wanita lain bagaimanapun isu-isu buruk mengalir tentang hubungan mereka berdua yang seperti permainan.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilutut dan menenggelamkan kepalaku yang pusing, berjongkok disisi jalan dan saat itulah Tohru lewat dengan sepedanya, menghampiriku. Ia mencemaskanku dan memboncengku pulang. Air mataku yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi mengalir dan bertebaran di udara bersama angin ketika kami semakin menjauhi gedung resepsi. Pemandangan menyedihkan yang seakan berkata _'selamat tinggal, Ozaki-san'._

Malam itu aku berharap waktu berhenti agar esok tidak datang dan aku tidak harus bertemu Ozaki-sensei; karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana melewatkan sisa umurku untuk mengabdi pada orang yang pernah membuatku merasa begitu bangga akan hal itu.

Peristiwa musim panas itu dimulai.

Satu persatu warga Yamairi berjatuhan dan kejadian itu menyebar ke seantero Sotoba. Klinik Ozaki yang tak terlalu ramai berubah menjadi pusat perawatan yang sangat sibuk dalam waktu singkat. Ozaki-sensei yang paling serius menghadapi kejadian ini menyatakannya sebagai peristiwa epidemik.

Tak ada lagi waktu untuk memikirkan Kyoko yang tidak pernah muncul setelah hari pernikahan mereka. Hanya saja, keberadaannya membayang ketika Nyonya Ozaki, ibunda Ozaki-sensei datang dan berseliweran ditengah hiruk-pikuk klinik hanya untuk berteriak, _'Kyoko-san tidak muncul, bagaimana nasibnya kalian sebagai pengantin baru?'_. Ozaki-sensei terlihat muak.

Kejadian ini mungkin kesempatan bagus untukku berkonsentrasi kerja dan melupakan perasaan pribadiku yang sudah kandas dan tak tahu bagaimana juntrungannya. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk pasien-pasien yang tidak sama dengan yang ditangani oleh Ozaki-sensei karena kurangnya tenaga medis di klinik ini; yang membuatku sedikit lega karena semakin jarang kesempatanku untuk bertatap muka dengannya walau lebih banyak menguras tenaga.

Hari-hari berlalu dan epidemi terus berlangsung tanpa kami, sebagai tenaga penyelamat, bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pemakaman Sotoba yang masih menggunakan sistem 'mengubur' semakin meluas dan nisan-nisan kayu berisikan nama mereka yang meninggal semakin banyak. Ozaki-sensei makin sering mengurung diri di klinik untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa tidur barang semenit pun, kebiasaannya ketika sedang serius.

Wajahnya kusut tak bersemangat, matanya meredup. Walau kelihatan tak sehat, tangannya tetap lihai mengobati dan ia semakin rajin berkeliling memonitori keadaan pasiennya. Tapi ada saja pasien yang mengabaikan hal tersebut dan baru datang ke klinik saat keadaannya sudah parah, membuat Ozaki-sensei marah pada pasien dan keluarganya. Tekanan atas ketidakmampuan menyelamatkan orang lain, yang diantaranya adalah teman-teman masa kecilnya sendiri membuatnya frustasi ; tapi aku bisa mengerti bagaimana kegelisahannya, dan kurasa perawat yang lain juga seperti itu.

Ahh… Andai saja aku bisa menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosinya.

Di hari yang cerah di musim gugur, saat Ozaki-sensei menaikkan tasnya kedalam keranjang sepedanya, sebuah mobil merah menyala berhenti tepat didepannya dan dari dalam keluar Kyoko, istrinya yang nyaris kulupakan. Mereka berbincang dengan ekspresi malas yang kemudian ditimpali oleh Nyonya Ozaki dan Ozaki-sensei segera menjauh membiarkan mereka bertengkar. Sayang, aku yang berada didalam ruang yang jauh tak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Menurut kabar, Kyoko-san akan berada dikediaman Ozaki selama beberapa hari, meninggalkan tokonya di Mizobe.

Untuk mengawasi Setsuko-san yang dirawat inap atas pemintaan Ozaki-sensei, ia dan Seishin Muroi-san akan berjaga semalam penuh di klinik. Perasaanku untuk menjadi lebih berguna baginya tak bisa dipendam lagi dan aku memutuskan untuk membekali mereka dengan sandwich buatanku sendiri. Ketika aku tengah menyusunnya ke dalam kotak bekal, Midori adikku datang karena tertarik pada bau yang harum. Tangannya yang jahil untuk meminta sandwich kutepis, dan kukatakan bahwa ini untuk Ozaki-sensei yang tengah berjuang di klinik. _Ini kebanggaanku._

"Kakak terlalu rajin, ya…Tidakkah ini harusnya menjadi tugas Nona Ozaki? Aku lihat dia kemari dengan mobil merahnya. Dia istrinya, 'kan?"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Midori. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Ozaki-sensei. Tapi…

"Kyoko-san bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini." jawabku. Memikirkan betapa benar perkataanku barusan membuatku sedikit kesal. Aku hanya mengorek-korek luka lamaku. "Lalu, ibunya?"

"Ada Muroi-san yang membantunya berjaga semalaman di klinik."

"Ooh… Nyonya Ozaki tidak suka keluarga Muroi karena status mereka lebih tinggi ketimbang Ozaki, ya…"

"Begitulah. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Aku berjalan sendirian ke klinik karena Taro, anjingku menolak untuk ikut. Sepanjang jalan aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apakah ia akan senang aku mendadak datang membawakannya bekal. Tapi kemudian aku juga berpikir jangan-jangan Kyoko ada disisinya, bermanja karena takut pada gelapnya malam di klinik yang memang agak seram… Tidak, itu masih lebih baik asal aku bisa segera kembali setelah menyerahkan bekalnya. Bagaimana kalau Kyoko marah dan cemburu aku begitu perhatian pada suaminya? Bagaimana kalau ia melaporkan hal itu ke Nyonya Ozaki? Mereka bercerai pun, aku bukan wanita yang akan sudi diangkatnya sebagai menantu karena statusku hanya orang biasa, bahkan yatim yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga.

Tinggal menapaki jalanan ini dan aku akan sampai di Klinik Ozaki yang berada diatas bukit. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, ini kedua kalinya aku merasa dingin dan merinding semenjak keluar dari rumah tadi. Kulihat sosok yang kukenal tengah menerobos semak dan pepohonan menuju klinik. Aku berniat menyapanya, tapi…

"Hah!"

Aku terkejut. Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya. Bukankah ia Nao-san yang merupakan menantu Setsuko-san yang sedang dijaga oleh Ozaki-sensei? Dan bukankah Nao-san telah meninggal sebelum anak dan suaminya dalam peristiwa musim panas ini?

"T-tidak mungkin…"

Aku menggenggam kotak bekalku dan kurasakan sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat. Malam itu usahaku untuk menjadi lebih berguna bagi Ozaki-sensei batal karena sesuatu yang sangat tak lazim… Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa, aku harus memberitahukannya pada Ozaki-sensei.

Apa dia akan percaya padaku?


	4. Chapter 4

My Pride (part 4)

Shiki © Fuyumi Ono

Fanfic by BlackKiss'Valentine 2011

Summary : Ritsuko, pekerjaan, desa Sotoba dan cinta yang kandas…

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, Setsuko-san dinyatakan meninggal.<p>

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Ozaki-sensei tidak terlihat seperti akan mengamuk karena telah gagal menyelamatkan nyawa warga desanya. Hari itu aku melewati tangga dimana ia berdiri dengan tegak, menatap lurus kearahku yang berada di lantai bawah, namun tidak melihatku dan seperti melamun saat kupanggil. Tentunya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu...yang sangat penting.

Hanya tersisa Mutou-san selaku Kepala Administrasi dan para perawat di kliniknya, sehingga semuanya makin terasa berat. Di pertemuan para perawat dimana aku menyampaikan keanehan Ozaki-sensei itu pada perawat lain, Sawada-san yang bekerja di bagian administrasi menelepon dan berkata akan mengundurkan diri. Ia berkata dengan nada yang datar dan dingin, '_aku takut_' yang mengingatkanku pada kejadian tak lazim semalam. Tapi aku urungkan niatku yang ingin memberitahukannya kepada Ozaki-sensei mengingat kondisinya yang seperti bom siap ledak, selain karena aku masih belum bisa percaya pada apa yang kulihat saat itu …

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat kami sibuk dengan suami Setsuko-san yang turut jatuh sakit setelah kepergian istrinya, juga pada krisis tenaga kerja bersaman dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba klinik pesaing di ujung Sotoba, Nyonya Ozaki berseru pada Ozaki-sensei bahwa Kyoko-san ambruk diruangannya. Kejadian ini menjadi tontonan menarik, mengingat terjadi di dalam klinik dan pada istri sang dokter sendiri. Dalam hatiku, itu adalah kesenangan yang lain, walau berikutnya aku yakin tak memasang wajah yang baik saat melihat Ozaki-sensei dengan sigap menolong Kyoko-san.

Ah, bicara apa aku ini… Bukankah Ozaki-sensei memang selalu begitu? Sigap kapan pun, dimana pun, dan _kepada siapa pun_? Bukankah yang seperti itu Ozaki Toshio yang aku banggakan dan aku cintai?

Tapi kurasa tak berlebihan jika aku kembali terluka dengan perhatian khususnya yang terasa berlebihan dengan memisahkan ruang perawatan istrinya di lantai dua dan tidak mempersilakan siapa pun membantunya bahkan untuk melakukan hal-hal sepele seperti mengecek infus, dan yang bersifat pribadi seperti mengganti pakaiannya.

Ya, aku paham saja Kyoko-san adalah istri Ozaki-sensei yang jelas lebih sah untuk membuka pakaiannya, lebih dari semua perawat disini; tapi bukankah dia tak perlu bertindak seegois itu...? Apalagi ia kelihatan sangat tidak peduli pada yang lain semenjak istrinya sakit, dan bahkan mengabaikan Satoko yang kebingungan saat Yuki menghilang dengan berkata, _'oh, iya…'_ yang sangat tak berperasaan.

Ah, tidak… Ini pastilah perasaan cemburuku saja. Cemburu yang semakin menggila sejak hubungan mereka yang seperti permainan terlihat 'mesra' saat Kyoko-san jatuh sakit. Kiyomi juga berkata, bahwa istrinya sudah mencapai kondisi yang tak tertolong saat ditemukan, sehingga semua ini wajar membuatnya begitu 'tak berperasaan'.

Hari demi hari, malam dan malam, Ozaki-sensei seperti menghilang dari pekerjaannya untuk meluangkan lebih banyak waktu berada di sisi istrinya…

* * *

><p>"Tidak bisa! Kalian yang tidak memiliki status takkan kubiarkan memasuki rumah milik Ozaki ini, apapun yang terjadi! Pergilah membantu di dapur saja!" usir Nyonya Ozaki padaku dan perawat yang lain saat diadakan acara persemayaman Kyoko-san. Yah, aku bisa menduga ucapan tak rasional seperti itu keluar dari bibir Nyonya Ozaki, dulu dan sekarang. Kalau tidak, pasti aku bisa menikah dengan Ozaki-sensei… <em>Ah<em>, mikir apa, sih aku ini?

Satoko berteriak dari tempatnya, "Kami bukan pembantumu!" dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Nyonya Ozaki. Pasti ia sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan 'para Ozaki' yang membuatnya merasa terhina. Hari itu kami tak bisa membantu apa-apa, bahkan tak bisa mendekati ruang persemayaman untuk ikut berdoa… Tapi aku merasa ada celah kecil yang lega di sudut terdalam perasaanku.

Apakah aku telah menjadi sosok yang jahat dan tak tulus selama ini?

Esoknya Satoko mengundurkan diri. Staf di Klinik Ozaki hanya tersisa 5 orang termasuk Ozaki-sensei, tapi epidemi musim panas itu belum juga menghilang atau jelas bagaimana bentuknya. Siang itu, Tae-san yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kanami anaknya, mendatangi klinik dengan gejala yang sama. Tapi Ozaki-sensei memeriksanya dengan tidak terlalu mendetail, membiarkanku mematung tak melakukan apapun. Kanami memberanikan dirinya bertanya dalam cemas,

"Sensei… Uhm, aku mendengar rumor… Apakah Ibu juga menjadi korban epidemi?"

Ozaki-sensei berdiri dan menatap Tae-san yang meringkuk dengan pucat. Ia berkata dengan cukup yakin, "Tidak. Ini bukan kasus seperti itu."

Apa? Jadi ini bukan epidemi? Jika bukan, apakah hal tak lazim yang kulihat malam itu…

"Sensei, apakah ibuku…"

Ozaki-sensei tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam dan memunggungi kami dengan punggungnya yang lebar.

* * *

><p><em>Berapa banyak lagi?<em>

_Berapa banyak korban lagi yang akan berjatuhan?_

_Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?_

Aku melewati jalan berumput menuju gazebo kecil di halaman klinik, tempat bersantai favorit Ozaki-sensei. Ia sedang berada disana, entah untuk merenung atau istirahat. Aku memanggilnya lirih, takut ia sedang menikmati tidur singkatnya. Tapi ia menjawabku dengan tegas,

"Ada apa?"

"Uhm, Anda berkata bahwa Tae-san bukan korban dari epidemi. Apa maksudnya?"

Ozaki-sensei terkejut, namun kemudian mengalihkan pandangnya. "Yah… Maksudnya…", ia terdiam. "Aku tidak bermaksud apapun dengan itu…"

"Sensei, apakah mungkin Tae-san telah…"

"Hm?"

Ah, tidak. Aku rasa tidak benar memberitahunya dengan _sesuatu_ yang tidak masuk akal itu. Bukannya aku sendiri tak percaya? Apalagi Ozaki-sensei orang yang sangat ilmiah. Aku tidak boleh membebani pikiran Ozaki-sensei lebih jauh. Ia sudah berkorban banyak dalam usahanya, _dan aku tidak tertarik berdebat dengannya atau membuatnya membenciku_.

"Ritsuko?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Saya permisi dulu."

Hari beranjak sore. Aku pulang dengan membawa perasaan dan pertanyaan yang menggantung, meninggalkannya di kliniknya sendiri. Tapi, kurasa ini adalah hal yang tepat dan terbaik baginya. _Bagi kami_.

Benar, 'kan?

* * *

><p><em>Kriiing.<em>

"Selamat malam, Kunihara disini…"

"Ritsuko! Tolong!"

"Oh, Kiyomi?"

"Aku disandera oleh seseorang dirumahku!"

"Apa? Ditangkap? Kiyomi! _KIYOMI!_"


	5. Chapter 5

My Pride (part 5)

Shiki © Fuyumi Ono

Fanfic by BlackKiss'Valentine 2011

Summary : Ritsuko, pekerjaan, desa Sotoba dan cinta yang kandas…

* * *

><p>"Kumohon, ikutlah bersamaku!" aku menarik Taro keluar dari kandangnya, tapi ia menolak. Aku harus buru-buru pergi ke rumah Kiyomi, mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya dan harus ada Taro sebagai <em>back-up<em>-ku, karena tak mungkin aku bertarung sendiri dengan (mungkin) penjahat. "Taro!" aku berseru. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Kiyomi!"

Mendengar nama Kiyomi, Taro seakan mengerti bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan darurat, bukan ingin mengajaknya diam-diam ke Klinik Ozaki seperti biasanya yang membuatnya malas. Ia yang tadinya tidak mau keluar kandang, sekarang melesat dengan sangat cepat dan membuatku harus menyamakan kecepatan dengannya.

Kami sampai di jalanan lurus menuju rumah Kiyomi. Tiba-tiba melesat truk besar dengan cahaya lampunya yang menyilaukan, membuatku secara refleks melindungi pandanganku. Tapi, kali ini aku yakin aku tidak salah melihat, Kiyomi ada didalam truk itu dengan mulut dibekap kain.

Truk besar itu bertuliskan 'Perusahaan Pengangkut Takasago', truk pindahan yang belakangan sering dibicarakan warga karena beroperasi di malam hari.

Angin dari kecepatan truk itu menerbangkan rambutku dengan kuat. Aku melihatnya menjauh, dan secara lirih aku menyebut nama Kiyomi. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa Kiyomi ada didalam truk pindahan dengan mulut terikat kain? Jika benar ia diculik, berarti selama ini para warga yang berpindah dengan truk itu…

Sotoba adalah desa kecil yang terpencil, dimana selama bertahun-tahun aku tinggal disana tak ada yang banyak berubah. Aku tidak lahir disini, tapi aku cinta tempat ini karena telah mempertemukanku dengan orang yang kucintai. Sotoba adalah desa kecil yang indah… Tapi tak kusangka tengah berada dalam masalah yang begitu besar dan rumit.

Taro menyalak padaku dan berlari, tapi aku tidak bisa meresponnya. Kepalaku terasa begitu penuh. Tali kekangnya terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku. Ia menatapku, atau tepatnya,

Yang berada dibelakangku.

* * *

><p><em>Uhm?<em>

_Apa ini?_

_Aku merasa begitu lemah._

_Taro? Kau sedang apa? Apa yang kulakukan?_

_Oh, iya. Aku sedang menuju rumah Kiyomi, tapi ia dibawa oleh truk pindahan misterius itu._

_Lalu kepalaku sakit… _

_Aku…_

_Melihat_

_Orang_

_Yang pernah kutangani_

_Yang sudah mati_

_Sudah terkubur_

_Ia menggigitku_

_Dan aku…_

"**Ritsuko!"**

_Ah… Ozaki-sensei…_

_Sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat waktu itu_

_Mungkin penyebab semua ini_

_adalah Okiagari, sensei…_

_Kau harus pergi_

_Pergi_

_Menjauh_

_Selamatkan_

_Dirimu_

_Toshio_

* * *

><p>Kuharap ini adalah pagi yang lain, yang berbeda tapi sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika aku bangun pagi dan bersiap ke klinik. Tapi sayangnya bukan.<p>

Ini bukan sebuah pagi. Aku tidak sedang berada di kamarku, ini bukan rumahku. Aku juga tidak mengenakan piyamaku. Kimono putih yang sederhana, dimana aku tidak mengenakan apapun dibaliknya, juga kain berbentuk segitiga terikat dikepalaku… Walau aku tak ingat pernah membelinya, aku sangat familiar dengan ini. Ini pakaian kematian.

Aku mengecek nadiku sendiri. Sudah kuduga, tidak ada denyut yang terasa. Tubuhku dingin dan pucat.

Jadi… Aku sudah meninggal, dan kini bangkit sebagai okiagari?

"Selamat pagi! Karena kudengar suara dari dalam sini, kupikir kau telah…"

"Ricchan…"

_Tohru-kun…!_

Ah, tidak ada satu bunyi pun yang keluar dari mulutku. Benar juga. Aku tidak bernapas. Aku mencoba 'mengambil' udara lewat mulutku agar dapat menggerakkan pita suaraku.

"K-kalian…"

Aku berhasil.

"…kalian juga bangkit kembali?"

"Hoo… Jadi kau tidak perlu penjelasan dari kami lagi, ya?"

Ternyata benar. Aku bisa mengingat hal-hal terakhir yang terjadi padaku. Aku merasa sesak luar biasa dan aku berusaha untuk menolong diriku sendiri. Aku mencari tasku, tapi tak kutemukan. Dan saat aku mencoba mencarinya ditempat lain, aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Aku pasti meninggal setelah itu."

"Yah, mungkin saja. Kalau kamu memahami apa yang terjadi, maka semuanya jadi lebih mudah… Tohru, kau beritahu dia apa yang harus ia lakukan dan beri ia makan, ya!"

"Eh, aku?"

"Hmm. Aku rasa akan ada yang lain yang bangkit nanti malam. Jadi yang disini kuserahkan padamu," wanita yang bersama Tohru beranjak pergi, "Jangan intip dia ganti baju! Tolong, ya!"

Jadi… Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini? Aku telah menjadi okiagari, mungkin aku akan menyerang orang lain. Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi.

Aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ozaki-sensei lagi.

_Tidak._

"Ehm, gantilah bajumu dengan ini, aku akan menunggu diluar." Tohru menyodorkan kantong kertas berisi pakaian. Aku menolaknya,

"Aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku sudah meninggal, jadi pakaian kematian ini sudah cukup."

Tohru memandangku terkejut bercampur heran.

"…aku juga tidak memerlukan makanan. Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang."

Tohru melihatku. Ia berkata, "Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama pada awalnya. Tapi mereka akhirnya menyerah karena rasa lapar dan mulai melakukannya… Itu rasa lapar yang sangat menyiksa."

Aku yakin, Tohru mengatakan hal yang terjadi padanya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, tapi…

"…mungkin keluargaku juga sudah meninggal sekarang. Terakhir aku melihat mereka, baik Ibu maupun Midori, semua menunjukkan tanda-tanda _seperti itu_."

"Untuk sementara, aku akan mencoba menahan rasa itu dan semoga saja aku bisa melakukannya. Karena… aku tak ingin membenci diriku sendiri,"

"Tidakkah aku punya pilihan seperti itu…?"

Aku dipindahkan dari gubuk di hutan itu ke sebuah rumah di Yamairi karena masalah keadaan. Kudengar, warga tengah melancarkan penyerangan terhadap para okiagari. Sepertinya, _ada_ diantara warga yang akhirnya menyadari hal ini.

Di rumah itu, okiagari telah menangkap Yasuyo-san dan aku dikurung bersamanya. Mereka menyuruhku 'memakan' Yasuyo-san. Benar juga. Hanya dalam beberapa jam, aku sudah kehilangan tenagaku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Inikah yang mereka sebut 'lapar'?

"Lakukan saja, Ricchan! Serang dia! Bangun dan segera serang dia!" kata Tohru yang masih mengawasiku dari luar kurungan. Tak kusangka kata-kata seperti itu berasal darinya, yang pernah kuingat sebagai anak yang baik dan ramah… Tak pernah menolak untuk membantu orang lain. Itu sebabnya, Natsuno-kun yang begitu dingin bisa berteman dengan baik dengannya.

Ah, benar juga. Ia mengatakan ini untuk kebaikanku.

"Tidakkah kau menderita dengan rasa lapar itu? Serang dia!"

Maaf.

"Jika kau tidak menyerangnya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu! Akan kulakukan dihadapanmu!"

Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Aku mohon padamu, bangun dan bunuhlah dia!" Tohru menangis. Airmatanya menetes ke jari-jari tanganku. Syukurlah, dia _tidak _berubah. Dia tetap saja cengeng dan baik hati.

Maaf, ya Tohru. Aku menyia-nyiakan kebaikanmu.

Aku hanya tak ingin kebanggaan sebagai perawat yang membaktikan diri pada_nya_ hancur begitu saja.


	6. Chapter 6

My Pride (part 6)

Shiki © Fuyumi Ono

Fanfic by BlackKiss'Valentine 2011

Summary : Ritsuko, pekerjaan, desa Sotoba dan cinta yang kandas…

* * *

><p>Aku bertahan lebih lama dari yang aku sendiri pikirkan. Tidak, ini bukan hal yang bagus. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tulangku serasa meremuk, padahal ini hanyalah 'lapar'.<p>

Mendengarku yang merengek kesakitan, Tohru yang masih saja menjagaku berteriak. Lagi, ia memintaku menyerang Yasuyo-san. Tidak. Tidak, Tohru.

"Jika warga desa menyerang kemari, kau juga akan dibunuh mereka. Tak akan ada yang memuji tindakanmu yang menahan penderitaan seperti itu!"

Aku menguatkan diriku untuk bangun walau pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa duduk dan bertumpu dengan kedua tanganku untuk melihat Tohru. "Aku tidak mau." kataku. Ia melihatku miris.

Ini adalah malam yang lain yang tengah menjelang. Karena itu, Yasuyo-san pasti juga sudah melemah karena tak tidur, kedinginan dan tak makan apapun. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

_Ozaki-sensei tak akan senang melihat kami seperti ini._

"Tolong, Tohru-kun… Tolong bawa salah satu dari kami, aku atau Yasuyo-san, keluar dari sini."

Tohru mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, "Tidak… Tidak bisa."

"Tolonglah… Aku tidak ingin menyerangnya. Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan membenci diriku sendiri… Tolong pindahkan Yasuyo-san ke suatu tempat."

Tohru bersandar di dinding belakangnya, "Tidak. Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan dimarahi."

"Aku tahu,"

"Keluargaku akan diserangnya!"

"…aku tahu…" Aku mencoba berdiri untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku bertumpu pada terali kayu kurungan dan akhirnya bisa menatap wajah anak itu. "_Tolonglah_…"

Akhirnya Tohru mau membukakan kurungan itu untukku. Ia menyuruhku pindah, dan aku tertatih mendekatinya. Tapi, saat pintu telah dibuka lebar, aku melemparkan tubuhku pada Tohru untuk menghalanginya dan berteriak sebisaku, "Yasuyo-san, pergilah!". Sayang sebelum Yasuyo-san sempat bergerak dari tempatnya, Tohru mendorongku ke belakang. Ia berseru,

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau dia dilepaskan, dia akan memanggil warga desa dan kita akan terbunuh!" wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan rasa takut akan kematian. Mengapa?

_Bukankah ia sudah pernah mati?_

"Aku memang tak mau meninggal…" kini aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, setengah mati hanya untuk bangun dari jatuhku. "Tapi, aku juga tak mau Yasuyo-san dan kau meninggal…"

Airmata berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku. _Ternyata aku masih bisa menangis,_ pikirku_._ "Aku tidak pernah ingin ada yang meninggal."

_Padahal aku sudah mati._

"Jika sampai aku merasa baik-baik saja karenanya, tidak mungkin aku menjadi perawat. Selama ini aku bekerja untuk menolong orang-orang. Itulah kebanggaanku."

_Ya. Aku memang sudah mati, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan sisi manusia-ku._

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa begitu. Kau mengerti, 'kan? Untuk dapat hidup, aku harus membunuh orang. Seseorang harus mati…"

_Karena jika aku kehilangannya, maka aku akan melupakan rasa itu._

"Kenapa kita harus bangkit kembali…"

_Rasa cemas ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Rasa nyaman ketika kau mengusap kepalaku. Rasa bahagia dan ingin bersama denganmu walau takkan lagi bisa terwujud._

_Rasa bangga…karena mencintainya sampai akhir._

" …setelah meninggal?"

Tohru membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Yasuyo-san keluar. Dengan samar aku melihatnya dan mengela napas lega dari dalam hatiku. Terbesit keinginan untuk menitipkan salam pada Ozaki-sensei dariku… Tapi dengan begitu keberadaan kami akan terancam.

Sudahlah.

Semoga kau selamat, Yasuyo-san.

_Selamat tinggal, Ozaki-sensei._

* * *

><p>Tohru masuk ke dalam kurungan dan duduk disudut yang berbeda denganku. Ia memanggilku dan aku bertanya apa boleh aku mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, yang aku tak tahu apakah aku membalas senyumnya dengan baik.<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah berhasil berada disisinya, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan untuk sentuhan tanganku sendiri yang mencari ketenangan diatas tangan anak itu. Tangan yang besar, lebih daripada punyaku. Aku jadi berpikir apakah besar tangan Ozaki-sensei seperti ini. Aku tersenyum. Perasaanku begitu ringan. Rasa lapar yang menyiksa itu seperti hilang.<p>

Walau hati begitu iri karena tak bisa memilikinya.

Walau selama hidup aku tak bisa bersamanya.

Walau setelah bangkit kembali pun aku tak bisa menyentuh tangannya.

Aku bersyukur aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini sehingga rasa pahit dan manis itu masih bisa membekas diingatanku.

_Aku merasa bangga menjadi perawat berkat dirimu, aku merasa bangga membaktikan diriku padamu hingga di saat terakhir._

Tohru mengatakan sesuatu tapi telingaku sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Aku merasa lelah tapi aku rasa aku bisa menutup mataku dengan tenang sekarang.

_Ozaki-sensei, ayo bertemu di lain waktu._

Setelah itu, untuk kedua kalinya,

Aku mati.

* * *

><p>"<em>Waka-sensei<em>… Ini putra Mutou-san dan perawatmu, bukan?"

Ozaki Toshio mendekati dua mayat bersimbah darah dari pasak kayu yang menancap di dada mereka, yang dikenalinya sebagai Mutou Tohru dan Kunihara Ritsuko. Kulit keduanya sedikit terbakar, sama seperti okiagari yang terkena sinar matahari lainnya. Ia merunduk untuk melihat dengan jelas perawat cantiknya itu, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih mengenakan pakaian kematiannya setelah berhari-hari meninggal dan bangkit sebagai okiagari.

"Ricchan…"

Ia menghela napas, melarang dirinya untuk mengotori pipi wanita itu dengan tangannya yang berlumur darah.

Ia tahu apa alasannya dengan sangat baik.

_Bukankah memang seperti itu Ritsuko yang dicintainya?_

* * *

><p>-tamat-<p>

**A/N: **Hai, hai… Ini fic Shiki saya yang pertama. Saya usahakan supaya gak merusak karakter atau melenceng dari cerita aslinya walau banyak tambahan materi yang aneh disana-sini. Apalagi untuk bagian terakhir ini… Entah kenapa saya jadi galau sama ToshiXRitsuko (sebelumnya yakin kalau sama-sama suka, paling gak Ritsuko-nya deh, yang suka) setelah membuka data dan mendengar Toshi memanggil Ritsuko dengan 'Ricchan' yang lebih mirip teman masa kecil ketimbang atasan-bawahan… Selain itu, pas Toshi begitu lembut nempelin kepalanya di kepala (mayat) Kyoko dan manggil namanya, walau setelah itu dengan brutal bereksperimen… Loh? Jangan-jangan dia anggap itu pengorbanan istrinya dan melakukannya dengan berat hati? Ah, gak! Itu pasti karena suara Tohru Ohkawa kelewat lembut! *melarikan diri*

Oh, iya. Karakter lainnya nggak banyak diekspos walau di anime ada adegan mereka bertemu Toshi atau Ritsuko. Tadinya juga mau bikin Ritsuko bilang kalau dia gak mau keluar desa karena Toshi (adegan dengan Natsuno), tapi gak jadi. Yah, karena saya nulisnya gak pake rangka juga, sih. Jadi kalau ada EYD yang salah, plothole ato malah ngalor-ngidul dan lain-lain, beribu maaf! Rasanya saya sudah mengejek author yang serius nulis dengan bertindak sembrono seperti ini QAQ

Yah, nikmat gak nikmat, silakan di-review!


End file.
